Most messaging systems require a user to send a message by transmitting a message signal which includes a numeric or alpha-numeric message for receipt and display on a called party's personal communication system device. In most cases, including E-mail, voice-mail, etc., limited information is provided to the called party regarding the source of the message. Typical paging systems, for example, require a user to send a page by dialing a telephone number and inputting a numeric message via the telephone keypad, whereupon the numeric message is transmitted to the designated paging device and displayed on the device's display. Presumably, the numeric message is a telephone number for the recipient to call. No information is provided regarding the identity of the user or, for that matter, the identity of the person or business associated with the displayed telephone number. The current generation of one-way paging devices contain a liquid crystal display (LCD) which allows the user of the device to receive and display short alpha-numeric messages.
Paging services offer several methods of sending messages to the pagers of their subscribers. Such methods of sending messages include telephone keypad input, E-mail, or through dictation to a paging service operator. The predominant method used to input a numeric message is via a telephone keypad. Using this method, a caller sends a message to a paging device by dialing its telephone number, waiting for a prompt, and inputting a numeric message via the telephone keypad. As a result, the numeric message is transmitted to the designated paging device and displayed on the device's LCD. Note that for some paging services, the number dialed designates the paging device, while for others additional input on the telephone keypad is required to identify the paging device. Presumably, the numeric message is a telephone number for the recipient to call.
As noted above, it is possible, however, that the recipient of the numeric message may not be able to associate the telephone number sent to him with an owner. Under this circumstance, the recipient may refuse to respond to a page because he cannot identify the telephone number. Alternatively, the recipient may respond to the page and be exposed to fraudulent telephone charges or violations of privacy.
According to studies, in 1995 there were more than 50 million pagers in use worldwide, with over 25 million of those in North America. The user base worldwide is expected to grow to over 130 million by the year 2000.
Consequently, a need has developed for an identification service for the users of messaging systems including, but not limited to, alpha-numeric paging devices. This service should attempt to identify the source of the message input by the sender and append this information to the message before it is sent to the subscriber's personal communication system device. This will allow the subscriber/recipient to better judge the validity of the message and act accordingly.